Teardrops On My Guitar
by GeminiLeo
Summary: Hoshina here! This song fiction is dedicated to lemoncherrylove! Hope you like it!


To lemoncherrylove: Hi~ Hoshina here~ I wanna thank you for writing all those wonderful stories that never fails to brighten up my day~ So I wrote this song fiction for you~ Hope you like it~ Mina is writing the song fiction sequel to this song fiction~ But she's still editing it~

Teardrops On My Guitar

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

"Haru?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at the boy who's looking at me. I nearly drowned in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Haru, are you okay?" Finally realize that I was dreaming again, I quickly smiled and said, "Please don't worry about Haru, Tsuna-san, Haru is okay."

I can tell that he's not convinced with my so-called bright smile but he decided to not disturb me. He's too kind for his own good, but I did fell for him because of his kindness. I just wish that he would love me just like how I love him…

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<em>

"Haru, do you think Kyoko-chan would like this present?" Tsuna blushed when he showed the bunny plushie he bought for Kyoko's birthday. I wish that cute blush on his face is because of me, but I know it's impossible.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san! I'm sure Kyoko-chan would love your present!" I smiled brightly at him. I can feel jealousy boiling in my heart but what can I do? Kyoko is beautiful and kind, she's not hyper and noisy like me, of course Tsuna-san would like her…

_Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<em> 

"Tsuna-san, ohayou!" I greeted happily.

"Ohayou, Haru." Tsuna greeted me back.

"Oi! Stupid Woman! Don't pretend like you didn't see us!" Gokudera-kun yelled at me.

"Haru is so sorry! Haru didn't see Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!" I squeaked. I know it's my fault that I didn't see them but I blamed it to Tsuna-san for catching all my attention…

_He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<em>  
>"Haru, I'm going to confess to Kyoko-chan today." Tsuna-san said to me. I can practically feel my heart break into pieces but I still put own my smile and encouraged him. I know this is bound to happen…I just didn't know that it would be this soon…<p>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<br>_

I ran home, slamming my bedroom door by my way. I hugged the guitar my father bought for me last year. Teardrops slipped from my brown eyes. I stared at the music sheet on my table. It's the song I wrote about Tsuna-san. I tore it into pieces…

_Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em> 

I stared at the new couple that just walked past me. I can feel my tears wheling up in my eyes but I still put up my smile. Even though Tsuna-san always insist that he is not perfect, he's perfect in my eyes…But now, I know he will never be mine…

_She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<br>_

Kyoko-chan better appreciate him and love him with all her heart…Cause I'll hate her if she made Tsuna-san sad…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>  
>Almost every night, I'll be hugging my guitar and cry. Those teardrops on my guitar slips away, just like Tsuna-san, quietly slipping out of my hand…I took a glance at the music sheet I tore that day, the sweet melody I wrote it's now torn into pieces, just like my heart…<p>

_So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em> 

I walked home alone since Tsuna-san need to accompany Kyoko-chan. I walked into my bedroom and turned off the lights. How long is it since I get a decent sleep…? Maybe I should let go now…

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<br>_

I tried everything I could to forget him but I keep failing…I still cried at night…My heart is still broken…I still sing the song I wrote for him…I can't stop my feelings…

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>_

I'll always put up a smile when he looks at me…He will never see the sorrow I hold in my heart…


End file.
